


Bored to Death

by CassidyStark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyStark/pseuds/CassidyStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is going out of his mind with boredom and John comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored to Death

John is at his desk making his way through a stack of patient files when he gets the text message. He rubs his eyes, clearing his vision, and reaches for his phone. It's been a long day and all of the paperwork seems to be blurring together. All he really wants is to go home and have a nice cup of tea.

The text is from Sherlock and John expects something about a case, or an experiment, or a reminder not to forget to pick up milk on the way home. The text message contains none of those things. It's nothing immediately alarming. It simply says 'I am bored to death'- SH'

John texts back 'Don't be an idiot. A person cannot die of boredom. I'm sure you'll be fine.'-JW'

He goes back to the patient forms and sighs when his phone alerts him of another text a few moments later. He's ready to tell Sherlock to bugger off so he can finish his work. But that doesn't happen. The first text may not have been very alarming but this one is.

'Have you ever felt so bored that you thought of killing yourself?'-SH'

This gives John a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and his heart starts to beat faster. This wasn't like Sherlock at all...

'What do you mean?'-JW'

John can do nothing but stare at his phone, awaiting a response. His paperwork is forgotten. Is this some type of joke? He certainly doesn't find it funny.

'I'm thinking of ending my life'-SH'

John is certainly panicking now. He tries to call Sherlock and gets no answer. He sends a text as he grabs his coat and heads for the nearest taxi cab.

'Don't do anything stupid. I'm coming home now.'-JW'

There are no more responses from Sherlock and John thinks he might have a heart attack before he can even get to Baker Street.

Once he arrives, he throws a bunch of money at the driver then races up the stairs to their apartment. He is mildly relieved to find Sherlock laying on the couch. He's clearly unharmed and alive. His fingers are steepled in front of his face as he thinks and John can see his chest rising and falling with each breath. He's got on his pajama pants, an old tee shirt, and his house coat. It's the same thing he was wearing this morning when John left for work.

"Have you taken anything today, Sherlock?" John asks him.

"No," Sherlock replies simply, not even looking at him.

"What's going on? Did something happen while I was gone?"

"I haven't found a good case in days," Sherlock complains. "You've been busy with work and with pointless dates. Mycroft is wrapped up in some nonsensical governmental business that I couldn't care less about. I'm bored. You won't let me take anything to remedy it. So what am I to do?"

John tries to choose his next words carefully. He's never been in a situation like this before. Normal people didn't start considering suicide just because they were bored, but then again Sherlock was never a normal person.

"I'm sorry that you're bored, Sherlock, but killing yourself is not the solution," John begins.

"You wouldn't understand," Sherlock argues. "My brain is tearing itself apart with nothing to occupy it, nothing to challenge me. I'm going insane, John. I can't stand it any longer. What is the purpose of my life without cases to solve?"

"We'll find a case," John tries to encourage him. "There has to be a good one out there somewhere. If you just give it some time-"

"I can't," is all Sherlock says. He covers his face with his hands.

John has never seen him this depressed before. He momentarily considers calling Mycroft but decides against it, fearing that it may only make the situation worse.

"Please don't kill yourself," John resorts to begging. He feels so very helpless.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I'd be... I'd be lost without you, Sherlock."

"I doubt it." Sherlock sighs and gets up to pace back and forth across the floor.

"I would," John insists. "You're the genius. Can't you tell how much you mean to me?"

Sherlock is clearly taken aback by this statement as he considers what John might be trying to tell him.

"John..." Sherlock says, looking unsure.

"You make amazing deductions about everyone. I don't know how we could possibly go all this time without you realizing it."

"Realizing what?"

"That I'm in love with you!" Something snaps inside John as he shouts his revelation. He pushes Sherlock back against the nearest wall and kisses him.

Sherlock's eyes are wide and John's heart is racing. He considers the fact that he might have just ruined his whole friendship with Sherlock. He might have gone and lost him now anyway.

"You're...in...love...with me?" Sherlock asks slowly.

"I...yes, I am," John admits.

"But-"

John doesn't want to talk anymore so he kisses Sherlock again, shutting him up in the best way he knows how.

It takes a moment but Sherlock eventually reacts. John can feel Sherlock's lips moving against his slowly and he wonders what's going through Sherlock's head at the moment. 

John can barely believe this is happening. This day has been absolutely insane and it's only getting crazier. He and Sherlock are kissing! 

He's been in love with Sherlock for so long but he never would have believed that Sherlock would ever have any romantic interest in him. When has Sherlock ever shown romantic interest in anyone? He's never had any type of relationship. He's never mentioned being attracted to anyone. But here he is now kissing him back.

John reaches up and tangles his fingers in Sherlock's curls. Sherlock's hands come to rest on his waist.

John can tell that Sherlock is inexperienced with this but he doesn't mind. Their noses and teeth bump, the kiss is messy but perfect. They are both breathless as they pull back to look at each other.

"I've never..." Sherlock starts to say but he lets the sentence trail off.

"It's okay," John assures him. He understands Sherlock better than most people. There's no need to finish the sentence.

John pulls Sherlock over to the couch, pushing him down on it. He lays on top of him, pressing their bodies together. He rocks his hips against Sherlock's and is very pleased when it produces a moan from the detective. John thinks it's one of the sexiest sounds he's ever heard in his life.

He kisses Sherlock's neck, nipping playfully at his skin. Sherlock tilts his head slightly, giving John more access. He begins to move his hips in time with John's and the friction is amazing.

It's been quite a while since John got any action and there's something even sexier about it being Sherlock of all people. Sherlock Holmes the great detective, Sherlock Holmes who had never shown any interest in anyone, wanted him. Sherlock was extraordinary and John was so very average but for some reason Sherlock was attracted to him.

Sherlock was so very sexy and he didn't even realize it. John was loving all the soft breathless sounds he was producing. He loved knowing that it was him causing Sherlock such pleasure, pleasure that no one else had ever given him.

Sherlock was grasping at John's sweater and squirming slightly beneath him. He was gasping and moaning John's name desperately. "John!" There was an urgency in his tone.

"It's okay," John told him. "It's okay."

"Ah!" Sherlock cried out, gripping onto John tightly as he came in his own pants.

It was all too much for John and he found himself following Sherlock into bliss, coming in his own pants like an eager teenager.

They lay together for a while just catching their breath and processing what had happened.

"John... are we lovers now?" Sherlock finally asked.

John grinned at him. "I'd like that very much."


End file.
